brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Clone Commander Fox/LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Release
As you may know, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars was released today. Since I pre-ordered the game two months ago at Gamestop, I will be getting the game tommorow (3/23/11). I'll probably be playing the game most of the day and will not be able to post, but I will post info as soon as I have the chance. Can't wait to play! [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I got the game today in the mail and played it for about 2 hours. So far, it is incredible! The new hub, The Resolute is small and the characters that you can buy walk around and when you click on the, you get the option to buy it. The galaxy map is amazing. You can play about 3 different storylines in one save profile! Almost each episode has a level to beat. The graphics are good and there are some really funny bits. There are some cons though; 1. the hub is extremely small! 2. Some levels are harder and longer (in my opinion). The clones are really cool and you can control them in arcade mode. Arcade mode is the mode where you can control groups of clones and attack defending Seperatist bases. I have not done any flying (spaceship) levels yet, but I am sure there will be some. There are about the same number of characters as in the complete saga. All of the movement of characters is more fluent. "A" button usually accelerates things (Animals, speeders). I'll let you know more as I play more over the next few days! [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The clones in this game are awesome! There are tons of different kinds. Commander Stone, Commander Bly and Captain Rex are the ones that I have played so far. Unfortuneately, I've discovered some glitches. 1. In arcade mode, it is possible to have a tie where no-one can do anything but the same thing over and over again because the silver objects (only destroyable by explosives) sometimes glitch and cannot be destroyed by anything 2. The game glitches and freezes sometimes (happened once so may have been my Wii). Commander Stone is my favorite character in it thus far. More details soon [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Now that I have played a lot more, I realize that the hub is actually enormous! I had only unlocked a few things, so the hub expanded the more levels I completed. I also figured out that there are three storylines in a single save profile. 1.Count dooku (done the most of) 2. Grievous (done a littlew bit) 3. Asajj Ventress (done none). Some thinbgs in the game are tricky because they do not tell you what to do, you really have had to have seen the actual Clone Wars series to understand. My favorite vehicle so far is the RX-20 Stun Tank! Posting more soon [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I've played some more and have found out how to get sith or Seperatist characters. 1. Go to the hangar (Requires 10 gold bricks) 2.Select ship and leave hangar 3. Go to the right and follow red arrow till you see a ship 4. Board and youll be able to buy the other characters. I already bought Cad Bane there. I'll try to edit some more stuff soon. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts